Once upon a broken heart Darn you Ron
by Soulfuly Wicked
Summary: Hermiones hurt, both physically and emotionally and its' all due to that git, Ron. I really hate Ron right now. x x Ron after I'm through with him. heheheh Ps. Dont own Harry Potter.
1. My Saiviore

_Poor Hemione, stupid Ron, Bitter-sweer Draco! Ps. Might just be a one shot, depends if I at least get three reviews asking me to continue. ^3^_

* * *

" Ron!" "Ah, Lavender!" I ran up the stairs to Ron's dormitory, praying that the screams cause was pain not pleasure. I opened the door and my heart died. Ron was currently in Lavender and they were both in the mist of passion. I closed the door softly and walked downstairs. I didnt cry, I didnt need to. I just wanted something to take away the pain of my dying heart. " Hermione? I'm sorry we should have told you but Ron did a spell." I kept walking, their words falling on deaf ears. "Hermione?! Are you okay?! You do know it's okay to cry?!" Harry grabbed my arm, since I hadn't been listening to him and Ginny. " I don't need to cry" I said liflessly. I pulled at my arm weakly and he let it go obviously knowing that I wasn't really here. They knew that after the war I had been desprete to find someone who loved me and Ron was there, saying he'd stand by me forever but I guess that only lasted for half a year. I hadnt known it had a expiration date. Worse of all, I couldn't even ask my mom for advice because she doesn't even remember me. I walked away from Harry and Ginny, it was funny how everyone talked to me like I was glass. Even the Slytherins who had taunted me, had stopped after they heard that my parents no longer remembered me.

I went through the halls, not really seeing anything as I went, just knowing I was going somewhere but even of that I had no clue to. It was like I was on auto-pilot. I didn't notice that the stairs were changing and I plunged to the ground, and then that's when it all hit me. My emotions caught up to me ad I screamed as I fell. I shut my eyes tightly wondering if I was ever going to hit thd ground. " Hermione!" My eyes flashed open to see Draco, he was watching me fall with a look of..._desperation_...and _torture_ on his face. That face and those silver eyes were the last thing I saw untill I crashed into the ground. One last scream, a crack of a broken rib, blood, and then darkness.


	2. Teasing Hermione

_Well, I got too but I know I hate it when people don't continue so just for the sake of luvsbooks412 and mingygirl12, I will. Thanks lots girls, you two are awesome! P.S I'm gonna make Ron pay. _

* * *

Hmmm, I felt weird, wonder why I smell m-. I shot up and shrieked a little as I felt my body protest. As I hit the pillow, I began to remember what had caused me to be here and I began to cry. I closed my eyes as if by doing that would make the tears would slow. I felt a cool finger wipe away a tear and I realised I wasn't alone. " Please don't cry." I knew that voice, in fact I knew it as well as my own. " Draco, you brought me here didn't you." " Yes...does that bother you?" I frowned, I'd lie if I said it did. " No, should it?" He chuckled and I turned my head so I could see him, he looked...handsome when he wasn't being mean, I liked it. I smiled, he had been my knight in shining armour. " Thank you. Oh, and you look better with your hair long." What in the world am I saying?! I began to blush furiously, this was so embarrassing! He looked a bit surprised but smiled, at least he didn't walk away. " Your welcome." I slowly sat up and felt my left side. There was a bandage wrapped around that part. " The nurse said you'd need help for a while, the bandage can come off today if you want but you can't sleep on it or put any kind of pressure. They fixed most but the bruise will be there for quite a while." His expression had changed when he talked about my injury. I guess the war had changed him a lot more than the average person.

" Then do you mind if you help me, we do have a lot of the same classes. Oh, and please help me keep away Ron, I don't ever want to talk to him." I whispered the last part, it still hurt. I felt the tears come down my face again and I stiffened slightly half expecting him to wipe them away. He didn't but for some un-explainable reason I felt disappointed. (Hermione there is a reason and that's called love XD) " Well, it's around lunch time, Ginny had dropped off some clothes for you earlier so I'll pull the curtain and you can change. The nurse had said that when you awoke you could leave." He handed me my clothes and drew the curtain and stood there waiting for me. " What if I need help?" My face turned several shades of red as I asked this. " Then...then I'll help as best as I can." By the tone of his voice I knew he was probably blushing himself. I was a bit smug because in the past all he had ever given me were harsh words. I changed and managed, even thought I certainly took a while doing it but my fingers kept shaking and I couldn't button up my shirt. After about the seventh try I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. " Draco, I can't do the buttons, can you help?" I heard him gulp and then he moved the curtain aside, his cheeks a rosy pink. He stood really close in front of me because it just so happens that Ginny had brought my favorite but snug shirt. He was tall, I just noticed that he was about five inches taller than me. He buttoned the buttons quickly and then stood back. " Let's go." He wrapped an arm around my middle and gingerly began to walk me to the dining hall.

Lucky for us everyone was already there and we didn't have to bother with explanations. After a while it became harder to breathe and I began to pant. My vision blurred and the only sensible thought I had running through my head was, _" why is the dining hall so damn far away?"_ " Hermione?" I looked up at Draco's face, it was a bit too close for my liking but god another thought ran through my head and it was completely irrational. _" If he leans any closer I'm going to kiss him!"_ When I fell from the stairs had I left my common sense behind? If I did I better go back and find it soon. " Hermione?!" I turned back to Draco, his tone was alarmed, it softened my heart a little more. He cared about me, I don't know what the war did to him but it obviously was for the better. " Don't worry it just got harder to breathe, but it's oka-. What are you doing!" He had picked me up and was now walking. " Nurse also said that you shouldn't test your strength too much or you'll end up back were you started." I began to protest but the look of pain in his eyes stopped me. My hand moved out of its own accord and I touched his face. " Don't make that face anymore." What was wrong with me?! he looked a bit surprised but then he closed his eyes and smiled. I sucked in a breath, he just...he just looked...he looked so _perfect_.

" Put her down Malfoy!" I was so startled that I shrieked and nearly died from a heart attack. I felt Draco's hold on me tighten and for that I am grateful. " Hermione did he hurt you." I kept my eyes on Draco's face, if I look at him then I'll remember what he had done last night. " Not at all, in fact he's been helping me." I felt Ron, no I shouldnt even think his name. I felt _Weasly_ try pry me away from Draco, his hold was loosening thanks to _Weasly's _nonstop yanking. I tightened raised my hands and wrapped them around his neck. " What are you doing?!" "Why did you sleep with Lavander?" I barely heard it myself but by the absence of the yanking I could tell he heard. " Hermione...I don't know what happened...one minute we were just talking and the next..." Ha! Like I would believe that, he had dated her before and apperently since I was too shaken up and wasn't gonna let him shag me, he had decided to go fool around with her. I had everything figured out. " Then why did you put a spell on Harry and Ginny and any one else who knew so that they wouldn't be able to tell me?" My voice was beginning to change and I knew I was on the verge of hysterics. " I didn't want you to get hurt" his tone of voice was pained but I didn't care. " Hermione, I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me." A Weasley apologizing, now that was a sight to see. " You're only sorry you got caught."

I tugged on Draco's shirt, he nodded and began walking away from him. I half expected him to call me back but he didn't. I guess it was too much trouble to do so. " Hermione?" I looked up to Draco's face and nearly fainted. He face was so close me, only inches apart. A little voice inside my head was chanting '_kiss me _' over and over, and I nearly did it myself, I just wanted it to shut up so bad. ( Yeah right Hermione. You just wanted to kiss him! XD) " Yes" I said breathlessly. Merlin, I could feel his breath on my lips, I won't be able to take much more of this. " Are you okay?" 'No, I won't be if you don't kiss me' is what I wanted to say but the pain of denial was probably hanging over my head, and me being the insecure person I to stick to the safe side. Yep, this was me.I could fight with a troll, I could face a three-headed dog beast, I could fight a war against evil but I couldn't kiss a guy. Pathetic, little old me.

" As okay as I'd ever be." I was on the brink of insanity now. Every second that passed seemed like hours, it made it unbearable, being so close yet he wouldn't make any sort of move to kiss me. Maybe I could lean in and kiss him and say it was an accident. No it'd never work. He tilted my chin up with his cool finger and the world seemed to freeze, stopping at that exact moment. I stared into his silver eyes, the mixed emotions I saw in there drew me into a trance. " Hermione." It was no more than a whisper but my name on his lips was enough to drive me into a frenzy but it was those eyes that kept me in place. My mouth opened but no words came out, heart slammed into my chest and I feared it would rip it self from my body but if he took possession of it I would be more than glad. He leaned dow and my heart skipped a beat, at the last second he pulled away.

* * *

_ooooohhhh, bet you people thought they were gonna kiss! Hahahahaha, I had to do something to keep you guys here, so sorry though, I would understand if you guys got mad, but it's what I do. Reviews would make me happy but do it whenever because I don't mind waiting. But if I dont get any reviews you'll be out of luck for another chapter._


	3. Mione

_More reviews this time. I won't upload till i get three._

* * *

I stared up at his face and my heart nearly died when it saw that look of regret on his features. I shook my head dismayed, I had to get away before the initial shock gave away to my emotions. I gently unwound my arms from his neck, and moved his hands away from me, I hopped out of his arms refusing to look at his face. Tears pricked my eyes but I wouldn't let him see me cry again. " Hermione?" I started walking as quickly as my body would allow. I went to the wall and put and hand onto it, steadying myself as the world tilted. " Hermione stop it!" I ignored him and continued running. I gasped as the pain medication completely wore off. " Hermione!" I heard him coming up behind me so I continued stumbling along.

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. " Stop it!" He hissed, I flinched at his harsh tone. Whimpering as his nails dug into my skin. His grip loosened but his face remained as it was. I shrugged his hands off and stepped back only to find he had me backed up against a wall. Damm him and his Slytherin skills. I averted my eyes to anywhere but his because if I did then I'd lose my grip on my emotions. " Look at me." I refused and stared off to the side. He tipped my chin up and I still wouldn't look at him, I could feel myself on the verge of loosing it completely. " Hermione..." His voice was so sad I couldn't help looking at him. His eyes were sad and filled with remorse, concern was intermixed along with the other emotions. _" How can a Slytherin's eyes be so expressive?" _

" Why did you run?" I sighed and averted my gaze again. " Why did you tease me?" I whispered it so softly I don't even think I heard it. " I didn't tease you." I stared back into his eyes, angry that he would deny the obvious. " You did." I began to see everything a shade of red after he smirked. " You git." ( I think Draco might have thought something like, _" Yeah, a git who's hopelessly in love with you."_) I silently cursed him repeatedly and didn't notice him till he cupped my cheek in his hand. I stared back surprised. " Sorry" he murmured. His thumb ran over my cheek repeatedly, giving me a sort of message. " Please forgive me." His gaze was so hypnotic that I was rendered speechless. He stared into my eyes and his nostrils flared slightly as he took a deep breath. It seemed like the world froze over and melted six times over before he spoke again. " Hermione?" " Yes" I whispered breathlessly, the look in his eyes was so intense it knocked the breath right out of me. " Can I call you 'Mione?" His lips turned into a smile and I would have giggled if not for the fact that he left me gasping for air. " Call me whatever you want."

He leaned in and I trembled in anticipation, hoping he wouldn't leave me hanging again. I wasnt disappointed, his lips touched mine in a sweet and compassionate kiss. He pulled back and touched my forehead to his. He was smiling a true genuine smile with no trace of sneakiness. " 'Mione." He seemed smug as he said it and leaned back down and gave me another short and sweet kiss. " I think I should take you to the dinning hall before they've gone and thought I've kidnapped you." I giggled and gave him another kiss, lingering a bit more than he had. I pulled back and smiled. " That wouldn't be so bad" I mused. He laughed and kissed me.

* * *

_After teasing her I keep thinking she's going to get him back, don't you? Give me thoughts of how she should, please! And I purposely took longer because the fans are harsh with their lack of reviews. -_- I know, tough love._


End file.
